


7 Billion (all I see is you)

by BabyKai97



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Dongwoo being a flirt, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just soft bois being soft bois, Love them, M/M, Underrated Pairing, Woohyun blushing is the highlight of my day, i love them very much, infinite, kpop, my cute bois, nicknames and love, precious babies, woohyun and Dongwoo being adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: “Did you know that there are over 7 billion people in the whole world?”“There may be over 7 billion people in the world but the only one I see is you”
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	7 Billion (all I see is you)

Woohyun and Dongwoo were on the sofa. Dongwoo was on his laptop working, with his feet propped on the table while Woohyun was leaning against him as he scrolled through the internet on his phone with his feet tucked under him as he was cold. 

They stayed like that for a while enjoying the comfort of each other. “Boo. Sit up for a second. I gotta go to the bathroom” Dongwoo mumbled nudging at his boyfriend with his shoulder lightly. “I don’t want too hyung” Woohyun replied and Dongwoo rolled his eyes fondly. “Such a baby. But really I do have to go so please” Dongwoo said and Woohyun pouted but moved. “Thank you angel” Dongwoo replied, pecking Woohyun’s cheek as he got up. 

Woohyun laid back in the couch taking up the spot Dongwoo was in still on his phone but reading an article, while he waited for the other to return. When Dongwoo returned, Woohyun moved so Dongwoo could sit down but placed his head in his boyfriend’s lap before he could go back to work on his laptop. “Guess it’s time for a break then” Dongwoo said, putting his laptop back on the side table as Woohyun giggled. 

Dongwoo turned on the tv and was mindlessly running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair while Woohyun finished reading his article. “Hey Dongwoo hyung?” Woohyun called turning his phone off once he finished the article he was reading. “Yes?” Dongwoo replied looking at the other. “Did you know that there are over 7 billion people in the whole world?” Woohyun asked. “That’s interesting boo” Dongwoo replied and then after a bit he smiled. Woohyun narrowed his eyes wondering what his boyfriend was smiling about. “What are you smiling for hyung?” Woohyun asked, curious. 

“There may be over 7 billion people in the world but the only one I see is you” Dongwoo replied and Dongwoo has never his boyfriend’s face get red so quickly. “Hyung!” Woohyun yelled covering his face with his hands as Dongwoo chuckled. “You’re a dork” Woohyun said, taking his hands down after a few minutes. “But I’m your dork” Dongwoo replied quickly and Woohyun sat up and shifted so they were face to face. “True and I would change nothing about it” Woohyun said, kissing Dongwoo‘s cheek. “Love you boo” Dongwoo said and Woohyun smiled brightly. “Love you too hyung” Woohyun replied pecking Dongwoo on the lips before cuddling against him to watch tv.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and all the fluffiness that came with it! 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Leave a kudos to show that love ✌🏾


End file.
